


Sanders Sides Oneshots - January

by ARadioHostNamedPidgeon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Former Dark Side Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon/pseuds/ARadioHostNamedPidgeon
Summary: I will do my best to post one a day.  The ships will probably change throughout, and the tags will adjust accordingly. In terms of ships, I favor Logicality, so there will likely be a higher amount of that. A lot of these will be able to be interpreted as platonic, romantic, or in between, so take your pick. Let me know if I missed a warning that may be necessary. Enjoy, and I'd love to hear your feedback. I should still update my other story, I'm just not sure when. It didn't have a schedule anyway. The lengths will most likely all be short.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None that I see. Pairings: None.

Patton opened his eyes and saw the early morning sunlight streaming in through a window. Dust motes danced and sparkled in the light, and the sun had barely risen. He stretched and stood up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch. Last night, all of the sides had stayed up till midnight to celebrate the new year of 2019. It was a new year, and Patton loved how that felt. A new year meant new chances, new hopes, new friendships and possibly romances. New pancakes and sunrises, flowers blooming in the spring. A new year of inspiration, knowledge, and the familiar things that grounded their little family. Patton smiled at his best friends in the world, curled up in their favorite spots of the living room. Patton set about cleaning up last night’s snacks that had been left out, ready for the others to wake up so they could all experience the new year together.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Repressing emotions Pairings: None

Logan’s New Year resolution was going to be rather difficult to accomplish. He knew what he needed to do, but doing it was going to be a problem. He needed to allow himself to feel, as hard as it could be. Logan sipped his tea and stared at some dandelions in a vase. Patton had gathered them from who knows where, and the vase had been purchased on a trip into one of the villages in the Imagination. Logan picked one up and admired the simple beauty of the flower. He knew from his research that people wished on dandelions, hoping for a better future in their eyes. Logan smiled. Maybe there was hope for this goal.


	3. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of arguing Pairings: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m on vacation, so chapters might be off. I post this from a train.

Remy was planning a party, and he was ready for the Dark Sides to quit arguing about everything. Deceit had annoyed the other two into hiding out in Virgil’s old room. The minor personality facets were all coming, and Remy was hoping Emile might be able to keep the everyone from antagonizing each other too much. He sent a text off to Logan, Virgil, Patton, and Roman, asking if they were coming. Just then, Emile popped up in his room.  
“So, what kind of pizza do we want?”


	4. Two-faced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Deceit and some angst  
> Pairings: None (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do Deceit for this one.

Deceit wasn’t always bad. Or at least, that was what he told himself. Deceit rubbed his scales, feeling the difference between the skin and smooth scales. It was true, wasn’t it? He surely kept Thomas out of many dangerous situations. He adjusted his bowler hat and sunk out to the Commons for a soda. He turned around, and bumped into Patton.  
“I’m not sorry.” Deceit said, meaning that, of course, he was sorry. Patton looked at him.  
“We see that you try, you know. We know you’re not always bad.” Deceit smiled, took his soda, and sunk out.


	5. Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: You decide Warnings: none

“Time is weird, don’t you think.” Virgil said to Logan, who was sitting next to him.  
Logan nodded. “It’s a social construct. Strange that we just celebrated the new year, an arbitrary point in time, and that was when we decided the year would start.”  
Virgil smiled and elbowed Logan.  
“Any resolutions for the new year?”  
Logan smiled and shook his head unconvincingly. Virgil looked at him, a knowing expression on his face.  
“He doesn’t hate you, in fact, it’s quite the opposite.”


	6. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Platonic Prinxiety Warnings: implied Roman angst

Virgil had Roman for that year’s Secret Santa, and he was determined to get him something permanent. Roman never got any gift from another side that he could keep. Even the tupperware from the spaghetti was taken back by Patton. Virgil just didn’t know what on earth to get him, until an idea popped into his head.  
It was silly, fun, and definitely a keepsake. Virgil could give Roman half of a friendship necklace, personalized so when both halves were together, it read ‘friends forever’.


	7. Harsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Logicality Warnings: bad weather, food mentioned

The weather was nearing freezing, and was continually falling. The wind was blowing as hard as it could, causing the fall leaves to race through the city along with rain, nearly snow. Logan gazed out the window, laptop perched on his knees. This was his second year of college in this city, and he had never seen the weather like this before. His boyfriend, Patton, sat next to him on the window seat and handed him a mug of hot cocoa.  
“How’s your essay?” Patton asked.  
“Coming along. How is your drawing?”  
“It’s looking good! I should go get groceries. Do we have any warm coats that would be good.”  
“Oh, Patton, we shouldn’t go out. The weather is far too harsh. We can wait a couple of days. You made frozen dinners several weeks ago, correct?”  
Patton’s face lit up as he seemed to remember something.  
“Yeah, I did! I have something else I just remembered.” Patton vanished into their tiny kitchen and Logan smiled, before turning back to his essay.


	8. Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: LAMP Warnings: candy mentioned multiple times

Virgil stood in a candy store at 3 am, buying candy for his boyfriends. The clerk was singing along to musicals in the back room, reminding Virgil of a performance Roman had several nights ago. He smiled as he poured Swedish Fish into a bag, a favorite for both Patton and Roman. Logan loved York Peppermint Patties, and Virgil’s favorite was grape lollipops.  
When Virgil got back, he could look forward to Patton surprising Logan and Roman with kisses as those two held hands. Maybe Roman would be making spaghetti, and Logan would be sitting on a counter, helping Patton brush his hair. Whatever was happening, Virgil knew they would welcome him (and the candy) eagerly. Virgil smiled, happy that these were the people that he could grow old with.


	9. Dignity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: none Warnings: self-doubt, sadness

Roman was proud of his dignity. However, that dignity was wrecked when his dark side was revealed. Doubt had popped up, stolen his train of thought, and taken everything Roman had been working for since the Crofter’s episode. He was hiding the effect Doubt had on him, making his question all that he was.  
After the episode, he had raced to his room to hide. Unsurprisingly, the other three had found him. Unfortunately, he was crying.  
“I tried to hide it, I did. But his words sort of took hold, and I guess it took over me.”  
“It’s ok, Roman. Even if you might have off days, you can still create amazing ideas.” Patton said.  
“Even if I critique most of your ideas, I still think they’re excellent.” Logan said quietly.  
“Remember, we don’t hate you.” Virgil smiled, gently. Roman smiled back, a flower of hope beginning to bloom in his eyes.


	10. Toaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: none Warnings: smoke, fire, food

The smoke alarm went off, jolting Logan awake. He stumbled out into the living room, still in his clothes last night. Virgil and Roman were standing around the toaster, muttering something Logan couldn’t hear over the blaring of the alarm. Suddenly, a burst of flame shot up from the toaster, and both sides screamed and fell back onto each other. Logan grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink, and shot wildly at the heavily smoking piece of metal. The smoke died away, and Patton came rushing in.  
“What happened?” Logan and Patton asked together. Virgil and Roman had stood up, and were brushing themselves off.  
“I tried to make toast, and I was waiting at the table for the toaster to beep.” Virgil said. Roman nodded. “Then I came downstairs, and asked Virgil what was happening. He said he was waiting for his toast to pop, and it was taking forever. So I looked at the toaster, and it was stuck halfway through its toasting cycle. The toaster started smoking, triggered the smoke alarm.”  
Virgil cut in. “Then Logan came downstairs, the toast incinerated itself in a burst of fire, but then the smoked died away, and then Patton showed up.”  
Patton laughed nervously. “If you’re hungry, I’ll make cereal for everyone. Why don’t we not cook for a while. Roman, do you think you can conjure a new toaster?”


End file.
